A Place For Harry
by naturegirlrocks
Summary: Harry Potter as Jane Eyre and Lucius Malfoy as Mr. Rochester. Plays out after the end of book seven, no epiloge. Harry gets a job as a teacher at an orphanage run by Lucius Malfoy.


Childhood memories

"I hate you!" screamed Harry to Petunia's face.

"How dare you speak to your aunt like that?" yelled uncle Vernon. "We took you in after your parents' death out of the kindness of our hearts."

"My parents would be ashamed if they saw how you treated me! Hiding me away in a cupboard, wishing I was dead!"

"You little freak!"

"I'm glad I'm leaving! I'll tell everybody who asks me how much I hate living here!"

"Get out! Get out of my house!"

Harry took his trunks and bags and left Privet Drive.

"You alrigh' there, Harry?" asked Hagrid.

"Now I am," smiled the boy.

-----------

"Don't cry, Harry," Cedric Diggory wiped away the younger boy's tears.

"I'm sorry I could not help you…"

"I know, love. But you must go on living for the two of us."

"It is not fair. We haven't done…

"…everything we wanted to do." Cedric's eyes traced Harry's face, the messy hair, the scar, his green eyes behind the round glasses.

"Is there anything I can do?" Harry clung to Cedric's hospital shirt.

"Keep me company, I'm cold."

"Yes, of course" Harry climbed in to the sickbed and lay his arms around the damaged boy. He kissed him gently on those lips he kissed so many times before. Silently they fell asleep together.

Harry awoke in Hagrid's strong arms, being carried away from the hospital wing.

"Cedric?" whispered Harry.

"I'm sorry, lad," Hagrid had tears in his voice.

"No! No!" Harry let his rage fall on the half giant's chest, who took the abuse without flinching.

When he was left in the care of his friends in Gryffindor House, he was directly led to bed. But he couldn't sleep so Ron and Hermione lay themselves on ether side of him. When he at last succumbed to his tiredness all he saw were images of Cedric dying.

* * *

"This boy!" Umbridge pointed heftily at Harry with her wand.

He stood on a chair in front of the high table, facing the entire body of students in the Great hall.

"This boy is a liar!" she whipped her wand and the words LIAR was written over his head. "He will stand on this chair all day and tell everyone what he is! What are you, Mr. Potter?"

"A lia…

"Louder!"

"I am a liar…"

"And?"

"And I mus… no … is.."

"Louder, Mr. Potter!" Umbridge hit his leg with her wand.

"I MUST NOT TELL LIES!"

* * *

Harry grabbed the owl as she flew into his room at the Burrow. She gave a startled hoot and shed two feathers. Stopping only to give the poor owl a thankful pat, Harry opened the letter pouch that she had brought. There were three mad fan letters, five thank-you-for-killing-Voldemort letters, two marriage proposals, and there it was! This was his ticket out of here.

He loved the Burrow and everyone there, but post-war life must move on. Harry did not want to live on fame for the rest of his life, and he needed to get away from Ginny. The mourning over Fred's death had put a damper on her advances towards him, but she was beginning to stir again. Five weeks was apparently her limit. Harry opened the letter.

_Dear HP_

_We are pleased that you are interested in the position. Our orphanage holds, for the time being, three wizards and two witches, all under the age of eleven. The children are all orphans from the war. Your duties would be to teach them until they reach the age of acceptance at Hogwarts. The youngest child is five years old._

_As to your question, yes we are quite of the beaten track. We enjoy our privacy here, and we believe that you would too. _

_The pay would be 30 galleons per month, plus food and board. _

_If you are interested in the position please owl as soon as possible._

_Mrs. Fairfax_

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, holding the letter to his heart. He sat down immediately to write his answer of acceptance. He felt sorry for the children who lost their parents, just like he had. Like him, they were casualties of war.

The pressure on him to be an auror was immense. Other possible jobs for him were poster boy, Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, seeker for _the Comets_ or motivational speaker. All professions had their appeal, but the small offering from the little hide away orphanage had caught Harry's attention. He needed to get away. With the youngest child being five years old it meant that he'd have six years to grow up himself. In six years he would be twenty-four; a more proper age to start a life, to make good choices. He watched the owl fly away wishing her god speed.

~o~

He arrived to a wind beaten landscape about two weeks later. The great manor that held the orphanage was indeed far away from civilization. It had taken tree hours for the magically pulled carriage to arrive to at its gates from the village centre. Harry pulled his trunk and bags on a trolley after him as he walked the two-hundred meters to the front door. It was about seven o'clock. The air was moist and foggy. Harry knocked on the door with his wand. He could hear steps on the other side. He recognized the young woman opening the door as a Slytherin girl who had been a seventh year when he was a first at Hogwarts.

"Mrs. Fairfax?" he asked.

"Mr. Potter," the woman smiled, she wore a long black dress and a white bonnet. "Welcome, I hope you had a good journey."

"Thank you." Harry stepped in to the hall.

It was quite impressive, late 18th century. The colours were green, silver and brown, as you'd expect in a Slytherin home. Harry found it homely and warm. In an adjacent room there was roaring fire spreading the warmth about the house.

"I'm happy that you came," said Mrs. Fairfax. "I have to confess that we were quite shocked when we got your application."

"Understandably, I guess this is not what was expected of me."

"No…" She smiled and led the way up a staircase. "Let me show you to your room."

"Are the children still up?" asked Harry as he followed her. "I would like to meet them."

"There having their evening tea. Lets get you settled and I'll introduce you."

~o~

The children were very suspicious of him, Harry noticed, but they all shook his hand politely. As it said in the letter, there were three boys and two girls. Hector, the oldest child with his ten years had a firm grip and a challenging stare. His brown eyes met Harry's green without flinching, the thin mouth flickering with a small smile.

"Hello, _sir_," he said sounding out the last word like he'd rather call Harry something more rude.

Harry felt somewhat embarrassed, only being called 'sir' by house elves before. The next two boys were identical twins. This woke pained memories of the Weasleys. Harry had sat a whole night with a crying George in his arms after Fred's funeral. He internally shook away the bad thoughts and concentrated on the two seven-year-olds in front of him. They were introduced by Mrs. Fairfax as Diddy and Dins, obviously nicknames. The boys shook his hands without a word, but if their wide gray eyes spoke volumes of awe.

"My name is Pollyanna," said a girl with raven-black hair and angry face. "I'm eight years old, and I don't like you!"

"We'll have to work on that then." Harry smiled at her, she looked stubbornly away.

"And this is Adder." said Mrs. Fairfax indicating a platinum blond little heartbreaker of a girl hiding behind her skirts.

"Have you brought me a present?" asked the five-year-old boldly, the other children sneered.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Its fine," the girl stepped forward. "Do you want me to sing? I can sing very well!"

"Merlin, Adder!" Hector went back to his tea. "Take a break with the singing, will you. She sings all the time," he informed Harry.

"Then I will have many opportunities to hear it then," said Harry, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into.

He sat down, letting the children go on with their meal. Mrs. Fairfax used her wand to lift the teakettle and serve him. The children did not behave like children, but sat politely and quiet and ate without spilling. It occurred to Harry that they all must be Death Eater children. Mrs. Fairfax had not said any of their last names. Was it because Harry would recognize them if she did? He drank his tea in small sips. Would he judge the small children if he knew what their parents did? Maybe one of the parents had killed one of his friends? It would be better not to know, decided Harry. Not yet anyway…

"Will Papa come home soon?" asked Adder. "_He_ always brings me a present!"

"The master comes as he wishes," answered Mrs. Fairfax. "You know this." She smiled at Harry. "The children calls the master Papa, it's very sweet."

"Indeed," Harry sipped his tea "but I that it was you who ran this place."

"Me? Goodness no! What an idea. I'm just the matron." She hesitated, bit her lower lip and leaned forward. "Actually, I have not told the master I hired you. Well, I told him I hired someone, but not that it was you."

"Papa is not going to like it!" said Pollyanna angrily.

"Hush with you!" Mrs. Fairfax eyes flashed, "Speak when you're spoken to."

"He's not one of my fans either then?" Harry looked at the sour girl.

"I'll leave that to him," she smiled.

Suddenly a strange laugh broke out echoing between the walls. Harry glanced at Mrs. Fairfax who wrung her hands in a worried way. The children did not seem too worried, but all looked uneasy.

"It's Pole," Mrs. Fairfax said with a wince. "She's one of the house elves."

"Quite an extraordinary laugh."

"She is mad!" Diddy informed with a nod.

"And she drinks!" Dins nodded too.

"Oh…" Harry nodded, "I see."

"She lives in the west tower," Mrs. Fairfax gave the twins a glare, "Quite harmless."

"Do you want me to sing?" asked Adder bobbing her head.

~o~

After two songs Mrs. Fairfax said it was bedtime. The other children seemed relived at this. So was Harry, Adder had a high pitch. He said good night to the twins and hugged Adder. Hector and Pollyanna went to bed with out acknowledging him. He could see that he had his work cut out for him. Mrs. Fairfax smiled.

"Are you off to bed too?" she asked.

"I think I'll go for a fly," said Harry, "need to get some air before I go to sleep."

"Just don't get lost in the mist," Mrs. Fairfax began to wash the dishes with her wand.

Harry said that he wouldn't. He went back to his room to get his Firebolt. The broom was his dearest possession; it also reminded him of happier times. When he walked though the hallways he could again hear Pole's laughter, more distant this time. He wondered why the master let a mad elf live in the same house as children, but, then again, if it was harmless…

He stepped out onto the yard. It was misty outside. Harry did not mind, the Scottish air at Hogwarts had often been moist. He jumped off the ground. With a feeling of release he darted upwards. He let the broom take him higher, rolling, laughing, looping and just flying. Harry secured his legs and held out his arms, letting the wind storm against him.

He was passed by a hawk, just missing his head. The bird screeched, and Harry looked after it. Then he crashed. Someone else on a broom had come out of the mist at high speed. They both tumbled to the ground. Harry's fall was saved by a soft bush. The other man did not have such luck.

"Damnation!"

"Are you hurt?" Harry tumbled out of the bush. "Can I help you?"

He hurried up to the man lying on the ground. Then he stopped and stared. That long blond hair! It was none other than Lucius Malfoy! Harry first felt the urge to run away, but then he saw that the man was hurt. His leg seemed broken.

"Stand aside! Harry Potter?!" Lucius exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Trying to kill me? Then get it over with!"

"No, no… Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry." Harry hurried to help him up on his feet. "I was just out for a fly. I work here, or… well I just arrived tonight."

"At the orphanage?" Lucius leaned on Harry's shoulder for support.

"Yes, I'm the new teacher."

"Indeed?" Lucius gave a loud whistle. "Pilot!"

The hawk from before came back, holding Lucius broom in its claws. He took it.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Stand aside!" Lucius lifted and bolted off, with the hawk following him.

~o~

When Harry came back to the big house, Mrs. Fairfax was in a state.

"Oh Mr. Potter!" she exclaimed, "the master is back! And he had a fall, his leg is hurt. I have sent for the healer…" she continued talking as she left the room.

Harry stood still and noticed the hawk on a perch next to the stairs.

"Hello," he said, "Pilot, is it?" He stroked the bird over its soft chest, and gave it some owl-treats from his pocket.

"Mr. Potter," Mrs. Fairfax came back. "The master would like to speak to you. Oh the poor man can't even walk."

"Oh, yes I can!" growled Lucius Malfoy, "if Mr. Potter could give me his support."

"Of course!" Harry rushed forwards, "are you the master, then?"

"An intelligent deduction, Mr. Potter."

Harry helped Lucius to the sitting room, where the healer had just flooed in.

"If you are still here tomorrow," said Lucius. "I would like you to join me for breakfast at six o'clock."

"Yes… sir."

~o~

"Good morning, sir," Harry stepped in to dining room.

He had not slept well, worrying about the meeting. The early hour had broken him too. 'Six o'clock', thought Harry, 'who's having breakfast at six a clock?' The children were already seated, quietly eating. Harry felt a little queasy looking at them. Lucius was at the end of the table.

"Mr. Potter?" Lucius gave him a stare. "You're still here, and you are late."

"Only five minutes, sir."

"Lateness is sloppiness!" informed little Adder with knowing face.

"Good, child," Lucius smiled. "Potter, sit down here next to me. Fairfax, tea!"

Harry sat down. The twins snickered at him. Lucius gave them a look and they lowered their heads. Harry held out his cup to the kettle.

"Have you brought Harry a present, Papa?" asked Adder.

"Don't speak when you're not spoken to," Lucius moved his gaze to Harry. "Did you expect a gift?"

"No, sir, I'm fine."

"What are you doing here, Potter? Why are you here?"

"I was given a job…"

"I thought that it would be good for the children," Mrs. Fairfax interfered. "You know, sir, I mean…"

"He knocked me of my broom," Lucius indicated Harry with his cup, and changed the subject. "Potter, why are you not with your fans?"

"I don't like having fans," answered Harry gulping down his tea.

"You're eighteen years old. You should be out living life, not here in a dreary hideaway."

"Is that what this is, sir, a hideaway?"

"Yes, actually it is…" Lucius let is eyes fly over the children.

"It is just what I want then."

The two men locked eyes, none of them wanting to back down. Lucius raised a brow.

"You will have to take me ordering you around."

"That is what employers do."

"Are you happy when you fly?" Lucius leaned back in his chair.

"Never happier," Harry did not flinch at the change of subject.

"That does not surprise me; your pleasures have been few."

Harry looked down at his food. He did not want to show how much Malfoy had struck a chord in him. With a clearing of his throat he raised his head again, but the other man was already looking away.

"Fairfax," he said. "I'll be gone all day on business; supper at six, please."

"Yes, sir," Mrs. Fairfax bobbed.

"And I expect all of you," he turned to the children, "to show me your schoolwork when I get back!"

"Yes, papa!" the children chanted.

"Potter, walk me to the door." He rose and left to room with out delay or goodbye.

Harry scrambled to his feet and followed him. Lucius was putting on his outside robs, Harry helped him.

"Never saw you as someone who'd run an orphanage, sir."

"Why not?" Lucius held out his arm and Pilot flew gallantly to perch on it.

"Well, Draco…"

"Draco may have had a strict upbringing, but he did have a happy childhood. Quite the opposite of yours, from what I have heard." Lucius put on a gallant hat with black feathers that made him look very handsome. "What ever he is like now, I blame entirely on you."

With that he left, leaving Harry alone in the hall with his thoughts. He wished Lucius did not know his all weaknesses. Would he have come here if Mrs. Fairfax had been straight with him in the beginning? He tuned to see the five children standing in the doorway staring at him.

"Has he left?" asked Hector.

"Yes" Harry rubbed his hands. "I'm sure he has lots to do, other people to see."

Harry wondered why he felt that this was bothering him. He guided the children to the classroom.

~o~

Harry's first lesson could have gone better, but it could have gone worse too. Adder was just learning to read, she was easy to occupy with a colourful sparkling wizard book. The elder children were more demanding. Harry ended up teaching the three boys different ways to flick their toy-wands. Different kinds of sparks eluded them with each new turn of the wrist. Diddy and Dins tried to outdo each other with the sparks, while Hector was content with just experimenting with different shapes. Pollyanna just sat with her arms crossed for the entire four lesson hours.

"You have to do something," Harry finally said to her a few minutes before dinner. "The Master wanted to see what you learned today."

"I just tell _papa_ that I did not learn anything!" She put her nose in the air.

Harry sighed, but decided to let her be. It was better to observe her, than to force her.

"Mr. Potter, sir?" Adder held up a very glittering book with a very pink fluffy unicorn. "Can you read me this?" Her baby-blue eyes reminded him of a puppy.

"After dinner," said Harry taking the nauseating book under his arm. "Go wash your hands."

~o~

"You wanted to see me, sir?" asked Harry later that evening as he walked into the sitting room. In front of the fire, seated in a big armchair, was Lucius Malfoy. His healing leg was propped up on a footstool.

"Yes, Potter. Sit down on that chair," he pointed to a cushioned wooden chair facing him.

Harry sat down, he felt like he was being examined. He tried to find some kind of feeling in Lucius face as the man starred at the fire, perhaps a little sadness. The man glanced up, catching his gaze.

"You examine me?" he said. "Do you find me handsome?"

"No, sir," Harry blushed.

"I can't get my head around you, Potter" Lucius laughed. "Either your eyes are everywhere or they are on my face. What is moving behind that scar of yours?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I did not mean…"

"Yes you did. Tell me, what are my faults? Except for being a strict parent and a former Death Eater, we have already covered those two points. Do you think, perchance, that I'm a fool?"

"No! I have never said that."

"I have a conscience, Potter. Just like any man. Yes, I served the _wrong_ side in the war, but I want to make amends. Every one in this house has lost their Death Eater caregiver in the war. I provide them with a home. I will take in any who seek my protection. I am a hard man, but I am still giving these people a chance that many on _your_ side won't give them."

"That is amendable, sir."

"It is not all altruistic," Lucius looked a bit ashamed. "This charity work keeps me out of Azkaban. The Ministry thinks I do more use here, than behind bars."

"I totally agree," Harry smiled.

"I can see why Mrs. Fairfax hired you." Lucius let his eyes return to the fire. "You will give the children another point of view other than the Slytherin one. I guess they need it to have a chance in this new world. So I won't interfere with your teachings."

"Thank you, sir," Harry swallowed. "Is that all?"

"Do you feel hope for me, Potter?" Lucius suddenly looked up again, making Harry a bit confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I puzzled you," he smiled. "You are as pretty as you think I'm handsome, but that look becomes you."

"What does that mean?" Harry stared to get irritated.

"Nothing," Lucius waved his hand. "I'm just talking. I sent for you because I needed company, nothing more." He rose and began to pace in front of the fire. "Children, servants, elves, my trusty Pilot, I can't talk to them. Now you, _you_ puzzle _me_! Talk to me."

Harry stared at him, not knowing what to say or do. Was this some kind of way of getting to know him? Was he joking? Lucius blue eyes stared coldly at him.

"Speak, boy."

"About what?"

"What ever you like," Lucius smiled. "You think I'm annoying. I've got over twenty years on you, but you don't think yourself inferior to me. You think we are alike. Then divert my thoughts as an equal!"

"Not many masters would demand that of a paid employee," Harry smiled at him.

"Yes, I do pay you," he said as he just remembered it.

"But not to be your entertainment, sir."

"Don't flatter yourself Potter. You have faults too. The only difference is your conscience is clearer. I did not start on my real way to destruction until I was twenty-one; you still have time to make all my mistakes."

"I hope not, sir."

"I am a good man by nature, Potter. I wish you could see past my sins. I was weak, but then so many others were too. No excuses, I know. I live with my remorse every day."

"At least you try to improve yourself!" said Harry getting to his feet. "I admire that."

"I'm cursed, Potter."

Then Harry kissed him. With out knowing or thinking he pressed his lips to Lucius. The older man opened up is mouth to let him in.

"Oh sweet, fresh pleasure," he moaned.

Then he violently pushed Harry away. They stared, hard breathing, gasping for air.

"Good night, Mr. Potter," Lucius turned to the fire.

"Good night, sir," Harry hurried out of the room, not believing what he just had done.

~o~

He did not see Lucius for breakfast, even if he had risen extra early to find him. Harry wanted to apologize for his inappropriate outburst. During the night he had convinced himself that is was just temporary insanity brought on by his new admiration for the man.

The strict, proper man had shown Harry a crack in his armour. This was shocking, and the kiss had been of pity and surprise. This Harry thought to himself as he sat on a stone wall in the garden. He was watching the children run around the lawn spreading flares, bubbles and serpentines over the grass. Even the hard headed Pollyanna had joined the game as she saw Harry stand back.

Harry turned around at the sound of someone approaching. Lucius was walking towards him from the house. Harry shifted, but stayed where he was. The master sat down beside him, observing the laughing children.

"Is this a lesson?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Wand-flicking" Harry shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to say that he just wanted the children to play and have some fun.

"I see." Lucius sat still for another minute, smiling a little as Dins expelled a dragon-like firework at his brother. "I guess I owe you an explanation, Potter.

"About what, sir?"

"About last night," he hesitated. "I did not know that you were…"

"Inclined towards men?" Harry suggested hesitantly. "I'm sorry about that; I did not mean to scare you…"

"Scare me?" He laughed. "Dear boy, it would take a lot more than that to scare me!"

"Do you… have anything against it? That I am, I mean? Do you want me to leave?"

"Do you wish to leave?" Lucius glanced at him.

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

They were interrupted by one of the house elves.

"Master has his lawyers visiting," squeaked the elf. "They is waiting in the library."

Lucius gave a sigh and rose. He looked at Harry.

"Thank you." He left.

~o~

Harry had a hard time sleeping that night. He had not seen Lucius again until the children's evening tea, and that was no time to speak. As he turned sleeplessly in his bed, he thought about the kiss and the blunt way he came out to his new master. But then again, Lucius had not seemed to mind. Harry was disturbed from his thoughts by footsteps in the hall; one of the children maybe, having nightmares? He sat up to listen.

"Hello?" he asked.

A mumbling sound was heard outside the door.

"Hello?" Harry asked again rising from the bed.

Quick footsteps were running away in the hallway. It must be one of the children, he thought. He opened the door and looked around, not wanting to be seen walking around just in his boxers. He could hear footsteps moving off to the west wing. As he turned to collect his bathrobe, he suddenly felt the smell of smoke. With out thinking he grabbed his wand and ran towards the smell.

There were smoke coming out one of the rooms further down the hall. It was Lucius room. Harry rushed in to find the four-posters drapes on fire. Lucius was still sleeping in the bed.

"_Aquasio_!" screamed Harry pointing his wand to the flames. "Wake up!"

A big splash of water fell down on Lucius. He spurted, swore and rolled of the bed.

"Take the blanket," he roared. "Stamp it out!"

Together they managed to put out the flames. Lucius breathed hard, his wet hair clinging to his face. He glared at Harry with a smile.

"More of your sorcery, Potter? Still trying to kill me?"

"I heard steps in the hall; they ran to the west wing. Someone laughed, it sounded like that elf, Pole. Should I get someone?"

"No!" Lucius face was hard. "Do not get anyone!"

Harry took a step back. The older man looked at him and gave a sigh. Lucius took his robes that were hanging over a chair, and wrapped them around Harry's bare shoulders. He made him sit down on a trunk.

"Stay here!" He left the room

.

Harry sat still, staring at the freshly burned sheets. What just happened? Was someone trying to hurt Lucius, or even kill him? He drew the robes tighter around himself. Suddenly he felt scared for the children. Hesitantly he rose from the trunk. He was not supposed to go anywhere, but if it was for the children... He began to walk toward the door.

Lucius came back, closing the door behind him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I was going to check on the children…" Harry swallowed.

"They are fine. Let them sleep."

"What happened? Was it Pole?"

Lucius hesitated.

"She is mad?" asked Harry.

"I shall think about it…" He rubbed his forehead. "Say nothing of this to anyone! Leave, go to bed."

Harry looked to the burned bed, not even magic could save it now.

"You can't sleep here."

"I'll be quite safe on the library sofa," Lucius eyes twinkled. "Or are you offering your bed?"

"I…" Harry blinked. "I… I better say goodnight then."

"Are you leaving me?"

"You told me to…" he did not know where to look.

"You saved my life. I knew that one day I'd be in debt to you."

"No debt, sir," he whispered.

"Will you not shake hands?" Lucius extended his hand towards him.

Harry stretched out his hand. Lucius took it in his and pulled Harry to him with a strong jerk. Standing so close to the other man's body heat made Harry weak in the knees. He could smell smoke on the damp shirt. He was not tall enough to meet Lucius eyes; instead he stared at the older man's mouth in front of him. He bent his neck back. Lucius bent down and pressed their lips together. Softly, slowly, Harry opened his mouth, letting Lucius tongue inside to meet his own. Tenderly biting Harry's lower lip, Lucius let his hands slip under the robe that fell to the floor. Harry tried to get his senses. What was he doing? It was only his second day and he was already making out with his employer. As he felt both himself and Lucius getting hard, he stepped back. It took all of his willpower not to fall.

"I'm cold," he said. "I hear Mrs. Fairfax stirring."

"Go then!" Lucius turned away from him.

"Will you be…?"

"Leave me!"

"God night, sir."

Lucius said nothing as Harry hurriedly left the room.

~o~

Harry must have fallen asleep eventually, because he was woken up at half past five by a loud thud. He dressed and put his wand in his pocket. The thought of facing Lucius this morning was not pleasing. Even though, he was convinced that he had made the right decision, he still felt bad. He went out in to the hallway, and almost bumped into Mrs. Fairfax with a armful of burned sheets

"Oh, Mr. Potter," she shook her head. "The master burned his bed last night."

"He did?" Harry tried not to laugh at this strange statement.

"Curse gone out of control... totally ruined... beyond magic repair." She did not even speak full sentences. "Everything must come out."

"Where is he?" asked Harry.

"Oh, he left. Someone at the Ministry sent for him," She walked away with her ashy burden.

Harry looked after her, feeling guilty. Had he left because of him? He walked to the bedroom peaking in. Three house elves were busy cleaning away the soot from the walls. Just as he prepared to walk away, down to breakfast, his eyes caught on a forth elf. She was sitting on the bed picking at the charred mattress. This could only be Pole, her ears were a bit torn and her big eyes were bloodshot.

"Strange things happening," said Harry stepping in to the room, "with the master being a talented wizard and all, I mean."

"Harry Potter did not notice?" Pole licked her blackened fingers.

"I thought I heard a laugh."

"Why should Master laugh?" Pole wrinkled her nose at him. "Harry Potter must have dreamed."

"It was not a dream!" Harry was interrupted by Mrs. Fairfax.

"Oh, Mr. Potter," she said as she pulled her wand. "Can you keep the children company for breakfast? They are quite lonely in there."

"Sure…" Harry's eyes darted to Pole

~o~

Lucius had still not returned two weeks later. Then there an owl saying that the Ministry was done with him, for the time being, and that he was to return that evening. Harry was standing by the door, waiting for him. He had been nervous all day, not wanting to let the children out of his sight. It was when he left them in Mrs. Fairfax's hands for lunch that Harry could relax a little. Then he had gone to wait for Lucius. By nine Harry realised that he was not going to arrive. Troubled, he joined the children and Mrs. Fairfax in the dinning room.

"I wonder where he could be…" He said as he helped Adder to her tea.

"He does this sometimes," Mrs. Fairfax tried to say calmly, but she was worried too.

"Maybe Papa is on a date!" Dins lit up, he had just learned the concept of the word.

"Don't be stupid!" said his brother. "Papa does not date!"

"Well, how do you know?" Dins pouted.

"He is sad, because his wife died," said Hector knowingly. "You don't date if your wife dies, right"? He looked at Harry.

"I don't know…" Harry blushed. "Sometimes… when you are finished being sad… you can date again. If you want to… that is."

All the children nodded like he had just taught them a very important fact. Even Pollyanna seemed effected by his words. Harry desperately wanted to get out of this situation. The children seemed to be waiting for more of his wisdom.

"I had a friend that died." Memories of Cedric rushed to him. "I loved him very much, and I was sad for a very long time. But now I feel… that… I can find someone else…"

"Is it the same thing with mommies too?" asked Adder in her innocent voice.

"Yes, dear," smiled Harry, feeling his heart lighten, "it is the same thing with mommies."

The child smiled and stuffed a big piece of toast in her mouth. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Mrs. Fairfax gave Harry a wink as she had approved his little talk. Harry smiled back.

~o~

Over the next week Harry received over a hundred owls asking where he was, how long he was going to be there and if he wanted to star in a documentary about himself. Other topics were marriage proposals, party invitations and job offerings. He was again reminded why he had come to this isolated place, and felt relived. One owl was welcome though, Ron and Hermione were inviting him to their engagement party. Harry was sitting on the front steps, answering this invitation when Lucius swooped in on his broom. Harry stood up leaving his quill and ink behind.

"Where have you been … Sir?"

"Missed me?" Lucius was carrying something on his arm.

"The children…" Harry blushed.

"Yes, the children…" Lucius handed over the bundle to Harry.

It was a small baby, no more than a few days old. Its skin was smooth and he had fuzzy black curls all over his head.

"His mother died giving birth; a muggle who had been raped by a Death Eater."

Harry felt his heart ache. They stood for a while gazing down at the infant. Lucius was just about to say something as he was interrupted.

"Father," The voice was that of Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" Lucius tuned with an irritated growl.

"Sorry I did not floo first," Draco eyed Harry.

"You look well," said Harry.

"Drop your pleasantries, Potter and take your baby inside."

Lucius gave Harry a nod and he left. He could hear the men talking behind him.

"I don't like you coming here," said Lucius.

"Well I am!"

"At least wait until tomorrow."

"I have to do it now," said Draco. "Or I'll never sleep."

Then their voices were cut off by the closing of the door.

~o~

Harry transformed an armchair into a crib and put the baby down. The other children who had been in the room playing gathered around.

"Did papa give you a present?" asked Adder, running for the door. "Does he have one for me too?"

"Don't disturb him," said Harry, "He has a guest."

The girl turned back.

"Is it a boy?" asked Diddy poking the baby with his toy wand.

"Careful!" Harry looked sternly at the twin, "Yes, it is a boy."

"What's his name?" asked Hector.

"I don't think he has one," Harry looked down at his new charge, wondering if this was the way being a father felt like. His next thought was if he now had to stay here for eleven years instead of six. "Maybe you can come up with something?"

"Cuddles!" said Adder.

"We are not naming him after a furry unicorn!"

"Maximilian," Pollyanna reached out to stroke the baby's fist. "That was my brother's name."

"That is nice."

Pollyanna smiled at Harry for the first time. He felt that he had won a personal victory, greater than that over Voldemort. His joy did not last long. They were interrupted by a terrible scream.

"Aaah! Help! Help!!!"

"Stay here!" said Harry pulling his wand. "Don't move!"

He ran towards the screaming, it was in the west wing.

~o~

He ran up the stairs at the end of the hall. Coming to a ledge with an open door he stepped in to find Draco on the floor. There was blood all over his shirt. As Harry bent down beside him he saw that someone, or something, taken a big bite of Draco's chest. He leaned closer to the wound. Draco grabbed hold of him.

"She is mad!" he squealed, grabbing hold of Harry. "Save me!"

A mad laugh echoed from outside the door, then the voice of a house-elf.

"Yes, master!"

"That was Pole!" said Harry trying to get up, but he was stopped by Draco's hold and the figure of Lucius stepping though the door.

"Potter, what are you doing here?"

"I heard a scream, I came and I saw Draco."

"She killed me!" cried the injured man.

"Shut up, it is only a flesh wound!" Lucius looked at Harry. "I'll get a healer. Will you sit with him?"

Harry nodded.

"I'm going to put the _scilencio_ charm on you both!" Lucius took out his wand. "I do not want any talking, while I'm gone."

Before any of the young men could protest, the spell was cast and Lucius was out the door. Harry sat down, next to Draco, trying to stop the blood flow. He was not a healer, but he managed to relieve the pain somewhat. Draco's eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. Again the terrible laugh echoed between the walls. Harry could not help to feel a little scared. After about ten minutes Lucius returned with the same healer that had helped him with his broken leg. He lifted the silencing charm.

"How is he?" he asked.

"He has fainted," answered Harry, "but I don't think he is any danger."

The healer went up to the bloodstained body.

"The wound is healing, thanks to Mr. Potter I believe. What? Has he been bitten? Is it a…?"

"No, doctor," said Lucius. "It is not a werewolf!"

"She is like a tiger," whimpered Draco. "I thought I was doing something good."

"Well you did not!" his father exclaimed. "Now don't say another word to anyone!"

"Father!" cried Draco. "Take care of her!"

"It is all I ever do!" said Lucius.

"It will be safe to apparate him to the hospital," said the healer.

"Than do so!" ordered Lucius.

The healer bowed, took hold of Draco and apparated with a crack.

"Harry, go and see to the children."

"Will Pole stay here now?"

"Do not worry about her…" Lucius raised an arm indicating that Harry should lead on downstairs.

"Is it safe?" Harry bit his lip nervously "with the baby and all in the house?"

"You are shaking." Lucius took off his long robe and put it over Harry's shoulders. "Are you scared?"

"But, sir?!"

"Do as you are told! And keep this incident to yourself!"

"Yes, sir…" Harry was confused.

"Oh my dear boy," Lucius embraced him suddenly, "my dear, dear boy."

"I'm sure Draco will be fine, sir," Harry mumbled in to the mans chest, wanting nothing more than to lean in closer.

"Oh, Harry," Lucius bent down to kiss him.

"Please don't…" Harry stepped back.

Lucius gave a desperate sigh and rubbed his hands over his face. He turned around, like he was bracing himself for a blow. Then he looked back at Harry again.

"For nearly twenty years…" he began, a bitter smile on his lips, "For nearly twenty years I have lived on misdeeds and sin. Is it then any wonder, that when I finally find the goodness I have been looking for, he turns me down?"

"Sir, I…"

"Leave me!"

The tone in his voice did not give any second chances. Harry walked away, tears in his eyes. Why could he not accept Lucius' advances, he thought, it would be so comforting. But he did not love Lucius. Wouldn't it be wrong; to lead him on? The memory of Cedric was still fresh in his mind. And then the cruel way that Lucius has dispatched Draco, his own son. Not to mention all the things that had happened during the war…

With his mind full of thoughts, Harry returned to his students.

~o~

The next day, Harry was tired. He had not slept that night. Lucius did not come down for breakfast and Harry wondered if he was ever going to se him again. He was wondering if this was a good thing or not. He rocked Max in his arms; the baby was still fast asleep.

Pollyanna had been picking at her food, giving Harry peculiar glances.

"What?" snapped Harry a bit irritated.

The girl looked away, a bit frightened. Harry felt bad and was just about to apologize when a hooting sound interrupted him. An owl soared though from the kitchen where the windows were open. It dropped a letter in front of Harry. With a sigh he opened the envelope. Adder fed the owl some of her sandwich.

"Is someone asking you to marry them again?" asked Diddy with a smirk.

"No," said Harry reading through the text. He rose. "I have to go talk to the master. Go to the classroom when you are finished eating."

Harry hurried off towards Lucius' study, still with Max in his arms.

~o~

"Sir?" Harry knocked on the door, "it's Harry."

"Come in."

Harry entered. Lucius was sitting at his desk, not looking up. Quill in hand, he seemed to be busy with some legal documents.

"Sir, I want a few days off."

"Why?" He stopped writing, but did not raise his eyes.

"One of my friends mother, Molly Weasley, is sick. She has asked for me."

"Where?"

"St. Mungo's"

Lucius finally made eye contact. His face was both angry and worried.

"It is far!"

"I need to see her," Harry took a step forward, tightening the baby to him. "She is the closest thing to a mother I've ever had."

"How long? No more than three days."

"I'll try…"

"Will you come back?" Lucius rose from his chair, "They might persuade you to stay. Now that they know that I am your employer." He moved to the front of the desk.

"I will return, sir."

"What about the baby?" he asked he looked down at the bundle in Harry's arms. "Who will take care of him?"

"I'm sure Mrs. Fairfax can handle Max for a few days…"

"She has other duties…" Lucius frowned. "He… 'Max' was it?"

"Maximilian."

"Maximilian needs consistency."

"With all due respect, sir.," Harry bravely met Lucius eyes, "I was hired as a teacher, not a nanny, or a nurse maid, for that matter."

"What if I gave you a raise?"

"I still have to go, sir." Harry sighed.

"Three days! Promise me, no more."

"I promise, sir."

"Then it is goodbye, then… how does one do that?"

"Most people say farewell or some thing like that," Harry smiled.

"Well, we are not most people are we?" Lucius stepped closer. "'Farewell', it is so blank and cool."

"Than what would you have me do, sir?" He bit his lower lip.

"Oh, I would have you do many things…" Lucius blue eyes hardened, "but, for the present, this will suffice."

The kiss was gentle, full of longing. If Max had not been in his arms, Harry would not have been able to resist. He left with a feeling of dissatisfaction and regret.

~o~

"Harry!" Ron hugged him as he entered the ward. "How are you, mate?"

"Just fine," answered Harry, tired after his journey. It had taken him four hours to get to a place were he safely could apparate to St. Mungo's. "How's your mother?"

"Quite poorly, I'm afraid," Ron shook his head. "She's got an infected gnome bite."

"I thought the gnomes in your garden were harmless."

"Yeah, well…" Ron sighed. "This one seemed to have very dirty mouth."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure!" Ron led Harry to his mother's sickroom.

Molly Weasley was lying in a big white bed. The table beside her was full of flowers, a few of changing colour frequently. She looked feverish. Her right hand was wrapped in magical bandages, but Harry could see that her wrist was blue. Bill and George were sitting at the table playing chess. The brothers gave Harry a friendly nod.

"Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled weakly, "Sorry, I'm a bit tired."

"Not to worry," said Harry and patted her healthy hand.

"Now, what is this I hear about your new job?" Mrs. Weasley squinted her eyes at him. "Is _that man_ treating you fairly?"

"Don't upset yourself, Mum!" said Bill pointing to her with a black pawn he just took from George, "You know how you get."

"Mr. Malfoy is very kind," said Harry and was greeted with a high-pitched snort from all the gathered Weasleys. "Well, I think he can be… if he wants to…"

He ended up staying for a whole week, which he felt bad about. But Molly took her time recovering and there was too many people wanting a piece of him. He had opened three hospital wings, founded five memorials and gone to ten victory parties, before he could get away from it all. The long ride to the manor was a blessing.

~o~

Harry strolled slowly up the garden path, enjoying the sunlight; he saw Lucius sitting on a bench a little further of and walked up to him. The man was reading an old leather-bound book.

"So there you are," he said casually looking up.

"Hello…" Harry sighed.

"And where have you been for a whole week?"

"I was visiting my friends…"

"Forgetting all about me, I imagine?"

"No, sir," Harry sat down beside him, "I thought about you."

"Have you now?" He closed his book.

"I have wanted to thank you for your tolerance with me, given our history, I mean."

"That sounds like a beginning of a farewell…" Lucius was turning the book in his hands.

"I don't know…"

"Have your friends dissuaded you from me, Harry?"

Harry did not answer. Instead he took the book from Lucius, and started to leaf though it without seeing the text.

"Do you feel anything for me, Harry? Other than a dislike for my past, I mean."

"I feel strange when I'm close to you," admitted Harry.

"It hurt me when you where away," Lucius laughed like he did not believe it himself. "Is it not strange; someone like me, longing for you?"

"No," he laid the book on the bench beside him. "I long for you too."

Lucius turned to him, taking his hands in his.

"I offer you my heart, my hand and a share of all my possessions!"

"Sir?" Harry was shocked.

"Pass though life at my side, Harry Potter. You are my equal!"

"What are you saying?"

"Accept me as your husband!" he fell to his knees, "Marry me!"

"Are you serious?"

"Do you want me to swear it?"

"I… I…" Harry looked into the forceful blue eyes, "We hardly know each other, and your son hates me!"

"So did I once," Lucius kissed Harry's hands; "I'm an impatient man, Harry. So much has been taken from me; let me take something for myself!"

Harry closed his eyes. He was thinking of all the words that had been spoken to him in the last week. All the arguments his friends had given him. He thought about the man Lucius used to be. Then he thought of this place. He thought of his students, and how he had held baby Max in his arms. And, amazement of amazements, he did really love the new Lucius.

"I will" he said with tears in his eyes. "I will marry you."

Lucius leapt up and took him into his arms. Their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss. Harry felt himself being pressed to the man's chest. Tears were streaming down his face; his hands fondling the back of his _fiancé's_ robes.

"I have him," whispered Lucius to himself "Curse the man who breaks us apart!"

"I won't let anyone…" Harry whispered back.

"I defy everyone who dares!"

Their lips met again. A sudden dizziness fell over Harry and made him loose his balance. Lucius held him tight. It was not until they parted for air, that Harry noticed that they had apparated to Lucius's bedroom. There was no trace of the fire.

"I must have you now…" Lucius lips hungrily traced his neck "Please…"

"You are so greedy…" breathed Harry brushing his fingers though the long blond hair.

"Stop talking…" he pushed Harry backwards on top of the bed.

Passionately he clutched Harry's left shoe and pulled it off. The shoe was thrown to the corner, and the second soon followed, accompanied by two white socks. Harry unbuttoned his pants, letting Lucius drag them off him. Harry's grey boxers were stretched to their limits. Lucius eyes narrowed at the sight, he unbelted his robe and let it fall to the floor. Harry crawled up the bed, licking his lips as Lucius took of his shirt. His chest was fluffy with light hair that traced all the way down into his pants. Lucius stepped out of his elegant shoes. Crawling like a panther up over the sheets, Lucius bared his teeth, and straddled Harry. He raised his wand and unbuttoned Harry's shirt with a flick of his wrist.

"You picked up a few tricks from the kids I see," laughed Harry.

"Well," Lucius smiled as he relieved Harry of his shirt, "They were quite keen on showing me what you taught them."

"I never taught them this…"

Their topless bodies touched.

"I figured this one out for myself…" Lucius's lips found Harry's again.

This kiss was sweeter than the other ones. First it was gentle, than more and more passionate. Harry grunted, pressing himself upwards. Tongues, lips and teeth clashed together like they were devouring each other. Harry pulled down his boxers to free himself. Noticing this, Lucius palmed Harry's erection. The touch made bolts of lust rip though the young man's body. He clawed at Lucius's sides, wanting to remove what was between their throbbing erections. Lucius raised his head and smiled hungrily down, slowly stroking between his lovers legs.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

These words were rewarded with a tender kiss. Wanting nothing more than to wrap himself around his lover Harry fought his arousal and let the other man lead. A moan escaped Lucius, a sound that gave away his strained control. Harry laughed and began to tear at Lucius's pants again. Lucius wiggled out of restricting trousers and underwear at the same time. Lucius began to fumble to get them off him, still holding on to Harry's cock.

"Oh" gasped Harry wetting himself with precum.

Finally free from his irritating garments Lucius turned his attention back to Harry, grabbing him harder. Harry's hands found Lucius buttocks, taking hold of them. Lucius gasped in ecstasy.

"I want you," he rasped.

"Yes!" breathed Harry pulling himself closer.

Lucius kissed Harry's neck, working himself down over his chest with tongue and teeth. Finally reaching the swollen cock Lucius liked its tip. Harry's head bent backwards, thrusting his hips upwards. Then the touch of wet lips, the teasing of teeth; Harry howled as he was swallowed whole and sucked. Again his hips shooting up, but this time Lucius was holding him down. The soft lips and the raspy tongue almost threw Harry into convulsions. His balls twitched, tightened. His orgasm came in spurts in Lucius glorious mouth.

"I need to be inside you," Lucius licked his lips.

"Yes!" Harry could hardly get the word out. "But… I… haven't…"

Lucius stroked over his arse, slipping a finger in the crack. Harry bucked, felling his newly spent cock waking again. Lucius wet his fingers in his mouth, the sight made Harry growl. A finger entered the ring muscle exploring his insides. He looked down, meeting Lucius eyes over the twitching prick. With a raised eyebrow, Lucius pushed another finger inside, and then a third loosening the entrance. Harry found it hard to breathe, pain and pleasure mixed.

"Please…" gasped Harry. "Need you!"

With gesture and a twitch of wandless magic Lucius held a vial in is other hand. It contained a white, slow flowing, liquid. Still moving his fingers inside Harry Lucius opened the vile with his teeth. Slowly he tuned the vial, letting the lube slide down on his hard prick.

"Are you ready?"

Harry nodded violently. He could feel the fingers being pulled out, leaving a strange feeling of loss. It did not last long as something new began to press into his hole. The pressure was insane, Harry was breathing hard, spreading his legs. An amazing sensation darted though his body as Lucius pushed himself all the way in. Harry closed his eyes.

"You all right?" breathed Lucius.

"Go on!" Harry ignored the pain.

Lucius began to thrust himself forward, first quite gently, but then harder and harder. He steered Harry's hips with his decisive hands. They began to move as one. Harry's erection came back, this time he would not last long, he quivered.

"There!" he gasped.

Lucius repeated the same angle several times over. Harry whimpered as his cock rubbed against Lucius's stomach. With a cry Lucius convulsed and came just as Harry hit his second orgasm. Lucius fell over him, gasping, kissing and crying.

They held each other tight as they fell asleep.

~o~

"Good morning," smiled Harry as Lucius opened his eyes.

"Good morning, my little mustard seed," Lucius kissed Harry's nose and held him close.

"So…" Harry snuggled up to him. "Is the wedding still on? Now that you got what you wanted?"

Lucius laughed and rested his inner thigh in Harry's hip.

"In no more than a week I will have gotten what I wanted!" he said. "And I intend to keep it."

"I'll hold you to that," with another smile Harry rolled on top of him bearing down his morning erection.

~o~

Lucius had decided to conduct some morning business in his office, so it was up to Harry to relay the happy news to the rest of the house. Mrs. Fairfax stared at Harry over the breakfast table, so did the children. The only not reacting to the news was Max, who lay sleeping in Harry's arms.

"I don't know what to say…" She began. "And you said yes?"

"Yes!" Harry laughed.

"Papa is much older than you!" said Hector and frowned.

"When you are adult, things are different," said Harry uneasily, having thought the same thing, "And anyway…" he shared a look with Mrs. Fairfax, "In the last five years I fell like I aged twenty."

The children nodded, Harry realised that they, in spite of their age, knew the feeling. It was just little Adder that looked as childishly blank as usual. Pollyanna was thoughtful.

"Does he love you?" she asked.

"He says so," Harry mused, suddenly feeling very happy.

A loud crash interrupted his sunny thoughts. Max awoke from the noise and began to cry. Again a crashing sound rumbled though the house. Harry handed the baby to Mrs. Fairfax and rushed out of the dining room with his wand raised.

More of the racket seemed to be coming from his own room. Harry hurried towards the hallway, and arrived just in time to see a white figure fleeing around the corner toward the west wing. The now familiar strange laugh trailed through the hall. He entered his room, finding all his things in disarray and his broom broken in two. He held the broom halves as Lucius entered.

"What is all the ruckus?" He looked at the broom. "What happened?"

"There was some one here, and it was not Pole!"

"It must have been!"

"No!" Harry threw the broken broom to the floor. "It was not an elf. It was dressed!"

"My dear, sweet, boy!" Lucius took him in his arms "Pole is a free elf, she has a dress."

"Then why…?" he pushed away.

"I can not tell you!" screamed Lucius.

Harry stared at him, suddenly scared.

"Forgive me…" Lucius held out his hands and Harry took them. "Forgive me my love. I will tell you in due time. Until then, let me buy you a new broom."

"She scares me," whispered Harry "For the children's sake."

"I will take care of it, I promise."

~o~

A week later there had been no more trouble from Pole. Even so, Harry had insisted on putting up extra wards around the children's rooms. He had also moved Max's crib into Lucius's room, the room that Harry now also slept in every night. To Lucius disappointment, Harry did not put silencing spells on the baby, meaning that noisy sex was out of the question.

The night before the bonding all of the six children were sleeping in the big four poster bed. Lucius looked very unsatisfied, raising one of his eyebrows maliciously.

"I know I said that I wouldn't interfere with your teachings," he said "But I do not see the benefit of this!" He glared down at Diddy and Dins, who had fallen asleep by his feet. "I never even let Draco sleep in my bed!"

"Maybe, that is why is like he is," Harry pondered "Anyway it is bad luck to have sex with your partner be for the bonding," said Harry stroking Adders golden locks as she was sleeping between them.

"Muggle crap!" growled Lucius.

~o~

In the morning Harry dressed in grey silk robes. He had not contacted any of his friends about the bonding, not wanting them to storm in and ruin the ceremony. He and Lucius had agreed to honeymoon in Lucius's London-flat with the children. There they would hold court and let anyone, for what ever reason, visit them. He corrected his green tie, Lucius wore a red one.

"Ready?" Lucius held out his hand, he was wearing a similar grey robe.

Harry took his hand and let himself be led down to the living room. The big room was transformed into a chapel. It was decorated with flowers and a large crest with the Malfoy-family weapon, which adorned the far wall. An old wizard with grey hair and a long moustache stood under the crest looking stern. Mrs. Fairfax, the other servants and the children sat on chairs on either side of the wizard. All of the house elves where there too, except for Pole. Lucius led Harry through the room, stopping in front of the old wizard.

"Welcome all," he said. "It is a most happy occasion that…"

"Can we get on with it?" interrupted Lucius.

"Of course, sir," The wizard produced a book from thin air and began to read, "The bond is a magical state that shall not be entered unwillingly or with any impediment. Do any of you know of any such impediment?"

Harry squeezed Lucius hand in his.

"Very well…" the wizard continued. "Then I'll ask you Harry James Po…"

"I object!" the voice echoed threw the magically enhanced room, "I object to this marriage!"

All tuned to see Draco standing in the doorway. Behind him stood three aurors, looking very embarrassed, Harry knew them all by name.

"Proceed!" said Lucius to the wizard.

"I can't, Mr. Malfoy. I have to hear the objection."

"I object…" Draco stepped forward "…not only to my fathers choice of _bride_, but also on the grounds that he is already bonded! With my mother! She is still alive!"

Harry stared at Lucius, dropping his hand.

"Is this true?"

"Go to hell!" Lucius eyes flashed at Draco.

"Father…" Draco tutted.

The colour of Lucius face turned from white, to red, to white again. He clinched his teeth together, looking as if he would like nothing more than to behead his son on the spot.

"Very well, damn it!" he spat. "Fairfax, stay with the children! The rest of you come with me!" He grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him with him.

They walked up the stairs, past rooms and halls, towards the west wing. Outside the room where Harry had found Draco hurt, Pole suddenly apparated.

"Master?"

"Out of my way!" Lucius opened the door slowly.

As they all entered, Harry's eyes fell on the sad scruffy figure of a woman sitting on the floor. She was drawing lines between the bricks in the wall. It was Narcissa Malfoy.

"How is she today, Pole?"

"Mistress is tolerable," squeaked Pole.

At this Narcissa took an unexpected jump from her seat on to Lucius's back. The aurors rushed forward and tore her off. Lucius had bloody traces of nails on the side of his neck. Together the wrestled her down onto a bed, binding her with magic. She growled and grunted at them. Her bulging eyes oozed with insanity and anger.

"This!" said Lucius pointing to her. "This is my wife! And this…" he tuned to Harry "…this is what I want; this man, who stands so tall by the very mouths of hell. I'd rather be a bigamist than to loose this man! How can anybody judge me for choosing him over… over this?"

He turned his head to the mad woman struggling on the bed. Pole stood beside with tears in her big eyes, wobbling her head. The aurors began to look closer at Narcissa as Draco's eyes, too, filled with tears. Harry just stood there, staring at the scene. Then he tuned and left, nobody tried to stop him. As he walked down the stairs Draco caught up with him.

"Potter," he said his eyes red. "I do not blame you for this. It is all my fathers fault."

"Why wouldn't he tell me?!" cried Harry continuing toward his room.

"He did not tell me of your bonding. I only knew because Pollyanna sent me an owl, wanting me to attend."

"Why would she…?"

"I think she has a crush on me…" Draco shrugged. "Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I do not blame you for anything of this."

Harry said nothing and entered his room. There he put up powerful wards on the door before he threw himself onto the bed, crying his eyes out.

~o~

As he the next day exited the room, he was abruptly embraced from behind.

"So you have come out at last," whispered Lucius. "I've been waiting for you…"

Harry pulled away, not wanting to face him.

"Have you nothing to say to me, Harry? Tell me I'm a crook! That I have offended you!"

"You say it so good yourself, sir…"

Lucius bent in for a kiss, but Harry turned away.

"I can't stay here…"

"No! Let's go away, away from the mad wrench!" Lucius reached for him again.

"She can not help that she is mad!" Harry cried "And I won't be your kept boy!"

"You don't love me then; it was just the house, the orphanage, the safety!"

"I do love you!" Tears were running down his face "But I can not be with you!"

He began to walk away, but Lucius grabbed him and pulled him back.

"I never loved her, I thought I did once. She was so beautiful, but I did not know her. She turned mad on her own accord, not by any spell or hex."

"Why did you not tell me?" Harry punched him fruitlessly on the chest with his fist.

"I… I… I wanted you to be safe."

"You mean, so attached that I would not leave you?"

"Yes!" Lucius cradled him in his arms "I was a coward! Please stay with me!"

"I can not be yours!" Harry freed himself.

"So you're leaving?"

"Yes…" Harry's sobs made it difficult to talk.

"You will drive me to despair!" Lucius roared "Stay! Without you my heart is broken!"

"I'm sorry…" Harry tuned back to his room.

"You will be mine!" Lucius banged on the door "You will be mine!"

~o~

The next day Harry sat in a big armchair in the backrooms of George Weasley's joke-shop. Opposite on the sofa, temporarily transfigured into a bed, sat Charlie Weasley dressed only in his underwear. Harry tried not to look at him, concentrating on the doorway to the kitchen, waiting for his tea to arrive. Charlie yawned, scratched his chest and smiled.

"Nice to see you, Harry," he said "Heard you were working for Lucius Malfoy."

"Don't want to talk about it," said Harry with a sigh "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just leaching on George a couple of days," he smiled "I'm going to Sweden to study the Short-snout dragon, needed a place to crash 'til then. George says he needs the practice, now that Luna is pregnant."

"I see…" Harry thought of the children and how he missed them.

Their farewell had been sad, even Pollyanna had given him a hug. Most of all he missed Max, but not even for the baby would he live under the same roof as Lucius. He smiled at the thought of Adder forcing Lucius to read _The Fluffy Unicorn_ for her. Lucius… His thoughts were broken by Luna coming in from the kitchen.

"We only have ginger-tea," she said "The noxes ate all the camomile. They are very fond of dry flowers, you know."

"Its fine" said Harry accepting the cup.

Luna sat down in another armchair, stoking her rounded stomach.

"Why do you want to work here?" she asked. "It is not that fun…"

Charlie snorted in his tea. Harry looked around the room at all the prototype toys, jokes and colourful candy. The children would love to come here, he sadly thought.

"I just want to get away," Harry sighed again.

"You look miserable," said Charlie. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm fine."

"I can see that…" Charlie rose from his bed. "If I did not know better, I'd say you were lovesick."

Harry glared at him.

"I never really liked the name Cuthbert," said Luna.

~o~

"Let's rest here," said Charlie.

They had been walking around London for over two hours. Harry was tired, but somehow he felt refreshed. It had been three days since he first arrived at the shop. He had not yet started working; instead he spent his days with Charlie talking about dragons and other creatures. The long walk had been Charlie's idea, saying that Harry was too cooped up and needed some exercise. They sat down on a bench by the side of the Thames, looking over the water.

"I leave for Sweden tomorrow," said Charlie.

"Those short-snouts will be lucky to have you," mused Harry.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"With you? To Sweden?"

Charlie took Harry's hand in his, leaned in and placed a kiss on his mouth. Harry accepted and leaned into it, not feeling anything. But it is better than nothing, he thought. They parted, Charlie searching Harry's face.

"Will you come with me?"

Harry nodded sadly, leaning his head against the redheads shoulder. Charlie put his arm around him. They sat like that for a while. Close to falling asleep Harry suddenly heard a voice on the wind.

"_Harry_" it whispered. "_Harry…_"

He bolted up, looking around him. It was Lucius voice. He was sure of it. Had it been a dream or was it really him? Charlie stood up too.

"What is it?"

"I must go back!" said Harry.

"To the shop?"

"No! I must go back to him," Harry began to run, not really sure witch way he was supposed to be running. "He is calling me, he needs me!"

He was only mildly aware that Charlie was not following him.

~o~

Standing in front of the great house Harry's eyes filled with tears. There was nothing left. Everything was burned. The house was a skeleton of charcoal and ashes. Smoke exuded from some still smouldering parts. The fire must have been enormous. He stepped forward, trying to grasp the reality of the catastrophe, but could not. Fear clinched his heart, where were the children. Where was Lucius?

As he came closer to the torched site, he could see sooty elves searching around in the rubble. They were all each carrying a basket; they collected anything of value or use from the ashes. One of them tilted his head as Harry approached.

"What happened here?" asked Harry.

"It burned down, sir," said the elf.

"How?"

"It was the mistress, sir" said another elf coming up to them, dragging his basket "She escaped, killed Pole, she did! Hit her on the head, she did! Poor Pole"

"Yes, yes," the first elf nodded "Then the mistress set fire to everything!"

"What about the children?"

"Master saved them!" said the second elf "Then he tried to save the mistress."

"She was there," the first elf pointed the hollow shell of the west wing was. "Everything was burning. She jumped out of the window!"

"Blood everywhere!" a third elf joined in the telling of the story. "The mistress is dead, poor mistress!"

"What about the master?" Harry's mouth went dry.

"The master was caught in the fire!" said the first elf "Poor master!"

"What happened to him?!" Harry was panicking.

"The floor gave away," the elf shook his head "Almost died he did! Master went blind."

"Blind? From the fire?"

"Yes," the elves nodded in unison "He called sir's name when he fell."

"Where is he? Take me to him!"

The three elves all pointed to a small tent a bit further off in the garden. It was hidden among the trees, so Harry had not seen it. He hurried towards it. His heart beating so hard he could feel it in his throat. As he pushed a side the tent opening he ran into Mrs. Fairfax.

"Mr. Potter!" she exclaimed "You are back?"

Harry looked around the vast space inside the tent. There were other rooms further off. With out warning he was attacked by children rushing to him. Adder hugged his right leg sitting down heavily on his foot. Diddy and Dins grabbed him by the waist. Harry's arms were pulled as Hector tore at one and Pollyanna tentatively touched the other. They were all laughing, chatting, screaming and hugging.

"Shut up!" roared a voice from the other room. "Be quiet, you brats!"

"Go outside," Harry loosened himself from the children "We'll talk later, I promise!"

He watched them go outside. Pollyanna was carrying Max in her arms.

"I'm glad you are back," she flushed and ran out.

Harry smiled, but was immediately reminded of the situation and turned to Mrs. Fairfax.

"I've heard…" he said "Is it true?"

"He was very badly burned," she dried a tear in her eye "He has been so depressed and sour, letting no one help him."

"I will see him," said Harry.

~o~

As he stepped in to the other tent room, Pilot the hawk squeaked.

"Who is there?" demanded a voice coming from behind an armchair.

"Shh, Pilot," said Harry and moved to the other side of the chair.

"Fairfax?" Lucius asked.

His blond hair was cut very short. The left part of his face held a big burn, the blue eyes empty and staring.

"Who is there!" he said again.

"It is me…"

Lucius tilted his head, sighing.

"I'm going mad!"

"You are not," laughed Harry, tears running "I'm here!"

"Let me touch you!" Lucius reached out, Harry took his hand "This is his hand…" murmured Lucius.

"And these are my lips," said Harry pressing his mouth to Lucius.

Their tears mixed as they ferociously kissed each others cheeks and lips. Lucius unshaven face scratched at Harry's skin but he did not mind. They embraced, their hands exploring, holding on.

"Never leave me again!" Lucius whispered.

"Never," gasped Harry, kissing the burn.

Lucius pulled away.

"I'm a monster, a blind monster."

"You already were a monster, love," smiled Harry "And I'm sure the healers can help you with your eyes."

"And if they can't?"

"Then I will give you my eyes."

"I do not want a nurse!" Lucius growled, turning away "I want a husband!"

"Too bad, you got both!" Harry kissed him again.

~o~

By the time Hector was old enough to enter his first year at Hogwarts Lucius had gained some of his sight back. Holding a hand on Harry's waist and toddler Max on the other arm, he was lead through Diagon alley. Their orphan family had been extended by a shy six year old girl, clinging hard to Harry's hand.

"You know," said Harry standing in George's and Luna's joke-shop with all the children running around them "I had an offer from Charlie Weasley once."

"The dragon-keeper?" asked Lucius faking disinterest.

"The very same," smiled Harry "He wanted me to come with him to Sweden to study short-snouts."

"Then why didn't you?"

"The only snout I wanted to study was yours."

The End


End file.
